Second Chances and Second Truths
by Watching You All
Summary: Sequel to "Strength, Power, Control, and Letting Go."
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "Strength, Power, Control and Let it Go"

To avoid spoilers, do not read ahead.

I will post more in June.

* * *

 _"And now?"_

 _"We wait."_

 _"For a threat that may never come."_

 _"Oh, it will. In time."_

 _"Then why keep it a secret?"_

 _"Like I said, it won't be for a while. Best we let them live their lives in ignorance for now."_

 _"We've brought down kingdoms. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."_

 _"I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you. There are a few things I am certain of. We'll need everyone for what's coming. Elara was nothing compared to this. Death would have been kinder to Mare and Maven. But by putting them together they will be stronger for it."_

 _"And Alex?"_

 _Jon only grins. "I've been meaning to congratulate you on your new family. But as for the true meaning_ to _your question. Maven and Alex will need each other for years to come. But there is no need to worry. I also see happiness, laughter, and...hope."_

 _His gaze goes distant, not in thought, but in the future._

 _"Huh, a future of light and dark indeed."_

 _"Well, I hope your right. But I also hope you're wrong."_

 _"I wish the same. Somethings are blurred but others are set in stone. I see heartbreak, death, division and so much pain. A new generation as well as those from the past both uniting and tearing each other apart. But one thing is for sure, the burning crown will reign again."_


	2. Chapter 2

The surface is rough and hard, with minuscule splinters pricking my fingertips. But I don't feel it. I don't feel anything but the gaping hole in my chest, mimicking the one in my best friend,

She was laid down in the dress Gisa made for her weeks before. She never wore the finished product before today.

I've heard that a memorial forming towards the middle of the base, but I don't say anything. These people didn't know her like I did. They didn't grow up with her like I did. They didn't _love_ _her_ like I did.

Her coffin is freshly cut, made hastily, the lid passing over of the sides. A craftsman comes up and I watch as Bree turns away as the last nail is slammed down. Trammy only blinks.

Then with hesitant and delicate hands, Bree, Trammy and I slowly lower her into the ground. I wince as more splinters find their way into my hands. But they're not as painful the sound of Gisa's soft sobs.

I take a step from the grave if only to not tempt myself. As I do, I notice the brothers fidget at the sight of the shovels to the side, propped up against a pile of dirt.

Digging the hole was difficult enough, but I know filling it will be much, much worse. Because no one else will take the lead, I take the first shovel, blinking at the sound of dirt sprinkling on the wood. The brothers follow suit and the sobs become muffled, Gisa turning to her mother for comfort.

 _You may not have your heart, Mare, but you will always have mine._

And another sprinkle of dirt along with drops of rain falling from a clear blue sky.


	3. Withdrawn

**Song Suggestion: Only Human by MisterWives**

 **Thomas-Day 67 of Operation Orb**

Light filters through the room as the large drapes are drawn aside. I have only the energy and will to turn away from the windows. As I do I take note of the empty space next to me in bed. I place my hand on the sheets and wrinkled still warm.

I roll over more until my face is in my pillow

"Why do you do this to me?" I mumble. Not expecting her to understand me.

She does anyway.

"What? Wake up? Can't help it. You know, happens every morning, usually after a night of sleep."

I turn back over on my back and run a hand over my eyes.

"Next time you blind me with the sun, can you at least attempt to be funny."

I can almost hear her eyes rolling. Talia comes up to stand over me in nothing more than what she slept in last night, which so happens to be, as usual, one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers.

She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Get up, Thomas, we have a long day ahead of us."

I groan, at the thought. I take the still warm pillow next to me and fling it into her face. But Talia is quick and instead of catching it, she simply pushes it back and it hits me in the face.

I let out another muffled groan.

"You are you such a child," I hear Talia scold as she walks away, her bare feet a whisper on the hardwood floor.

"I'll be in the shower," she calls over before closing the bathroom door. Leaving no room for negotiation.

It takes me another ten minutes to get out of bed. My thoughts lingering to last night.

 _Rumor is back._

He's been ghost a while now. Several months and no word. I almost believed he was gone from my list of worries. Almost.

With a burst of energy, I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Bringing myself up to look out the window.

The entire wall is made up of windows. The loft is far too big for just one person. But it's a necessary evil to protect my cover. I'm supposed to appear as this rich kid from another country, here on an extended vacation.

But now that Talia is here, the place isn't so empty.

I stand and walk over to the window and look down at the street below. I'm renting the loft on the top floor of the building. The first level is where the kitchen, the living room, and a small study consist of. Overlooking this is the bedroom, divided only by a few stairs and a railing. The bedroom is hardly a room, more of a balcony with a bed, a nightstand, a closet and a bathroom. The balcony reigns over the office space on the first floor. Which is divided by two open bookcases, filled with books I will never read nor care to read. Like most of my life here in Norta, it's for show.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear the bathroom door open.

"Bathroom's all yours," she calls.

"Thank you for noticing," I retort.

But she takes it in stride, the corner of her full lips rising. I can't help but do the same. It's been so long since we've seen each other.

I head into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Steam fills the room and I look in the mirror. My chest is bare, it's summer in Norta, and it's too hot to sleep with a shirt on. Pulling my boxers down I step into the shower. I allow the warm water to wash over me and clear my mind, before turning it to cold.

When I step out of the shower I take a towel and wrap it around my waist. Emerging from the bathroom, my mouth waters from the aroma of bacon and coffee coming from downstairs.

I hurry to get dressed, but my growling stomach says a clean pair of boxers, pants, and socks will do.

My running shoes are downstairs anyway.

Talia is just putting scrambled eggs into a plate when I make my way to the counter.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" I say making my way down the stairs. Next to the base of the staircase is aa ben full of unfolded clean laundry. I pull on a shirt and shove my feet into my running shoes. Then I make my way to the kitchen island where an already filled plate awaits. I immediately start digging in.

"Mmm, a few times," Talia says putting her own serving of eggs and bacon into a plate.

I do my part and pour a cup of coffee and a glass of water for the each of us.

"Thank you," she says through a mouthful of food.

We eat in silence and only when we're both close to being done do I finally say it.

"What else?"

Talia takes another sip of her coffee before answering. "I'm still waiting for something more official."

I finish for her. "Because we can't act on anything without exposing your mom."

She places her fork down on the plate with a saddening clang.

"I hate it. She doesn't even know that we know, Thomas. We're all stuck."

I push my plate aside, no longer hungry. I put a hand on her bare shoulder. She wears a tank top and shorts. She looks like she's ready to train. She may even plan on it. It's been months since we've trained together too.

"What can I do?"

She blinks, and glances down at her hands in her lap, trying to hide her watering eyes. "I don't know. Just...just promise me you'll be there."

I stand from my barstool, but I inherited my father's height and Talia looks up to meet my eyes.

I move my hand to hold her cheek, my fingers stretched out behind her ears.

"I will _never_ abandon you, Talia. For as long as I breathe, for as long as my soul lives, you have me."

Talia isn't one to show weakness and she tries to look away out of habit. But there is no need to hide from me.

I take her face in both hands. And I run a thumb under her eye, wiping away a tear.

" _Always_ ," I say.

" _And forever_ ," she finishes.

"We're going to beat this," I say. She nods her head, mirroring me. "Together."

Talia pulls away, "Ugh, I probably look like crap."

"Yeah.'

I get a punch to the arm for my trouble.

"It's good to have you back, Tally."

She sniffs, "Well, I couldn't let you screw it up. Someone had to watch you."

"It's been a very two long months without you."

"Oh, stop being sappy when I'm trying to be salty. It makes me seem like an asshole."

"Well...-"

"This time it won't be your arm, Thomas," she snaps.

I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay."

I move to collect the dishes and put them in the sink. As I do, Talia's tone becomes more level, serious. "What's she like? Your cousin, Clara?"

The question takes me back.

"She's...not like my siblings. Which is understandable, but I don't know," shaking my head. "It doesn't feel right. Doing this. I shouldn't be in contact with her at all."

"But…," Talia edges on.

I take a deep breath. "I've asked her to come back to Monfort with me."

"You _what_?"

"Talia listen-"

"No, _you_ listen, Thomas," she stands up and storms over to my side by the sink. All evidence of her crying now non-existent. "We can't just _take_ her back home with us. We're already having to be discreet. And then all the channels we'll have to go through just to get her across the border. And what about your parents?"

I rest my hands on the edge of the sink, "What about them?"

"Do you remember what you told them?"

I look up at the high ceiling and the electric chandelier that sparkles from the steadily brightening sunlight.

"I said wouldn't even be in this part of Norta. That my mission was focused in the Rift territory."

"Yes, and you wouldn't make any attempt to contact any of your family here because-"

"Because it wasn't time yet. I know Talia."

"And do you know where you'll put Clara if she comes to Monfort?"

This one's easy. _When_ she comes to Monfort, she'll stay at my place."

Talia's lips part, "Your kidding, right? Is that supposed to be funny? Because I thought you were incapable of being stupid."

I slam a hand down on the counter and Talia jumps a little. "Us being here is stupid. It's reckless, dangerous, and it can get people killed. It could get Clara killed. But if I leave her here it definitely will. Or worse."

This stops her short, the implication is like a slap in the face.

I bring my voice lower, "Your family Talia, but so is she. You're protected well enough from a threat like this. But Clara…," shaking my head. "No, she doesn't stand a chance. I can hide her at my place back home. Get her off the grid for a while."

"And her mom?"

The thought drives a chill down my spine. _General Diana Farley._

"Let's just hope she doesn't get in our way." Given all the stories I've heard, that is something I don't need.

I glance over the loft. The living room is still a mess from my scuffle with Talia last night. This place looks so much like my other one in Monfort. It almost could be. The view is the first thing that reminds me that it's not. Back home I have the view of an entire city: beautiful during the day and breathtaking during the night. I wish more than anything that I could be there now. The furniture is, of course, different but what makes me the most homesick...are the two grand bookcases that divide my study from the rest to the living area. Not so much the bookcases themselves but the books. None of them are worth picking up, much less reading. No, it's my books back home that I miss and the memories attached to them. An image of Ray picking up half a dozen at a time and helping himself to my desk chair pops into my head. His brown eyes reading page after page. Soaking up all the knowledge he can.

But this place here in Norta, although similar, is not home. It's a fraud.

A lie.

Just like me. Pretending to be something I'm not. And worst of all...a wolf hidden among sheep. An alpha. I can only hope I don't attract any challengers.

Or rival packs.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Well…

I'm back! Can I just say how much I've missed this? I've missed you guys so much!

I've also officially finished War Storm and my heart is broken. So here I am. And even though War Storm was very far away from the direction I'm going for, I'll still be incorporating it.

Analysis' might be shorter, than it before, but for several reasons. But everything before has not changed.

Song suggestions are still a thing, chapter titles still hold meaning and are lyrics from the song.

And most importantly: your input.

Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, song suggestions of your own, don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me. I can take it. I do this for you guys, I want you to have the best possible experience.

As for updating.

I've begun my journey into adulthood. I have a job and bills and all that fun adult stuff. I'll try to post at least weekly, probably between Thursdays through Sundays starting next week. But remember there may be times where I can't make the deadline and it's probably because I don't want to just put something out there. I want to give you quality, not quantity if that makes sense. You all deserve the best and I will give you my best.

Until next time, my loves.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Victoria Aveyard owns the rights to this fandom, it's characters and published plot. I'm here simply because I need a world in which my heart isn't shattered.**


	4. Wishing

**Song Suggestion: Dandelions by Ruth B**

 **Clara**

 _I'm running late._

The screen door clatters against its frame as I rush out the door. Probably earning me another lecture from my grandmother.

Mom promised she should take me to the restaurant herself. But as usual, work would pull her away.

I know it's not her fault. She loves her job and she loves me. But this position she's been given has taken away our time together. And I really wanted her to meet Thomas.

Looks like she won't tonight.

It takes me forty minutes to get there. And by the time I do, all those hours it took me to look presentable are for not.

 _Starlights_ is the name of the restaurant, an outdoor restaurant, and is only open from seven to two in the morning. I've never been, too pricey, but Thomas insisted on paying even though I didn't want him to. He leaves this Monday.

"Send me off in style," he said.

My aunt made my dress like she makes most of my clothes, as well as the clothes of my cousins. Not to save money, but because she wants to.

It's a sundress with purple floral threading on plain white cotton. When I finally arrive, I'm fifteen minutes late. The host recognizes me on the spot, probably due to my now disheveled hair and beads of sweat across my forehead. He shows me the way to the table with a not so subtle eye roll.

I'm lead to a table on the edge of a balcony, with a view over the water. Habor Bay is the prettiest at night. The water is calm and undisturbed as the ships have already docked for the night. The sun, barely a flicker on the horizon.

And then I see him. Thomas is dressed in a plane black button down shirt. His hair wild but yet still classy in waves on top of his heads. His collar is open and his cuffs neatly rolled up his forearms. He looks down at the water, his eyes far away. Thomas stands once the host gets close, his smile bright.

"Sorry," I say as we both sit. "I-"

"No need to explain," he interrupts. "You're not the only the one." He smiles again.

But before I can ask, his attention wavers to something behind me and I turn in my chair to see her and a breath escapes me.

The host that escorted me to the table is now beaming as he escourts the girl.

She's probably my age and beyond beautiful. Her hair swirls in a deep chocolate brown tail with eyes to match. Her skin is darker than mine but bright and clear like bronze.

I here Thomas's chair scrape against the polished wood floor as she gets closer. And after an awkward second, I do the same.

"Sorry I'm late," she says as the host puts her menu down. "My hair was not cooperating today."

She seats herself next to Thomas and reaches across the table, extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Talia."

She takes her hand in mine. It's rough and I feel the callus on her palms as she pulls away.

"Clara."

Thomas grins, "Clara this is Tallia Alice Green," she smiles. "My girlfriend."

"Hello, there, my name is Anidel, I'll be serving you for this evening. Can I start you off with any cocktails or appetizers?"

Our waitress is young, with an olive complexion, blue eyes, and curly brown hair. Frizzy like mine probably due to the humidity, her hair tie barely holding it back. How Talia keeps her so perfect is beyond me.

Thomas sticks to water. I go with a glass of wine, and to my surprise Talia orders whiskey. Once the waitress leaves Talia speaks up.

"So have you lived in Harbor Bay your whole life or…"

"No, I've lived all over the country. I go where my mother's work takes me. I wasn't even born in Norta actually."

"Oh? Do you mind if I ask where?"

"Piedmont."

"Really? That's incredible."

"Yes, well I don't really remember it, I was a baby for the whole time I was there. From there it was Harbor Bay, Delphie, Archeon, Delpie again, then this ancient city, Naercey, Archenon again and now Harbor Bay. And there were short trips to other places here and there."

"Wow, that must have been difficult."

I blink. I've told others about moving around before, but none of them ever showed me _sympathy_ for the life I've had. Those who cared thought it was cool, seeing so many places. And I guess it is in a way. But no one saw it for what it was. Never having a place to call home. At least, not for long.

Harbor Bay has been home to my family for about eighteen years now. But it's not my home. In truth, I've never found a place that matches the word. The last two years "home" has been the Bay.

"I'm used to it," I say. Not really knowing how to respond. I swallow, wishing for a drink.

My wish is granted as the waitress approaches.

"So how long have you been in Norta, Talia?" I ask.

"I got in two weeks ago, actually. I wasn't planning on it but Thomas mentioned how challenging it was going to be to pack up all his things for his move back home. Why he insists on traveling with so much, I'll never understand."

She smiles when she talks and looks to Thomas half way through. He smiles back.

And some part of me, some strange and foreign part makes my heart twist.

"So how long have you been together?" I ask after taking a drink.

"We've known each other our whole lives," Talia says.

"Our parents were friends before I was born," Thomas inserts.

"And we've been inseperable ever since," Talia finishes.

For the rest of the meal the two recall growing up together and all the things in Monfort.

And then comes the question that I've been dreading.

"So have you spoken to your mom about visiting Monfort?"

I finish the rest of my second glass of wine before answering, "Not yet."

Thomas blinks, "Why not?"

"It's just I haven't found the best time."

"I leave in two days, Clara. If you don't want to go-"

"No, I do, it's just…"

How could I explain this? How can I make him understand?

"I'll ask her tonight," I say before I can think better of it. "I promise."

 **A very short ANALYSIS**

Sorry, it took me so long. This going to have to be quick. My Hotspot is running low. Introducing new themes. Yes, I did this for you Nomun. I beginning to develop characters. And yes, you can expect all kinds of craziness to develop soon.

Much love.


	5. Back To A Time That Was Different

**Song Suggestion: I Can't Breathe by Bea Miller**

 **Clara**

Talia leaves shortly after dinner and Thomas walks me home. The temperature dies down but the humility remains, and my palms feel sticky. But it's still peaceful and a slight breeze blows my hair back.

It takes us over an hour. As we near the house I speak up, "I had a great time tonight. And Talia is lovely."

Thomas looks down at his feet, hands in his pockets, and smirks. "Yeah, she is."

"You love her."

It's not a question.

"Yes."

"And yet-"

"What?" He looks up with a quizzical look.

I look away, "It's nothing really. It's just… I've noticed you've been a little on edge these past few weeks. And…look I'm not suggesting anything but…I've just been concerned is all."

I noticed it a while ago and he's been tense right around the time Talia said she got here. But saying it out loud makes me nervous. Thomas is a true friend and I don't want to lose him. But it isn't until Thomas takes both of my shoulders that I realise that I'm shaking. "Clara, it's okay. You're right. I have been on edge. But I think it's more out of anticipation of going back home. I've enjoyed my time here in Norta, with you, but...my place, my home, is in Montfort. But I'm also not ready to part with you yet, Clara. And that's why I'm hoping you'll join me."

"And I will," I say with so much determination it startles me. "I will."

Thomas sighs in what seems like relief.

And with strong but gentle arms he pulls me to him.

"Thank you, Clara."

break*

It's almost eleven when I finally get back in the house. Which means mom's been home for at least half an hour. When I close the door behind me she jumps up from where she sits on the couch to face me.

Not a good sign.

"You said you would be back an hour ago," she says. And I can tell she's straining to keep her voice low. My young cousins have long been asleep.

"You said you would take me," I retort. Here we go again.

Mom senses it too and sighs. "Clara…"

"Thomas is leaving in two days mom. And I wanted you to meet him. I wanted you to meet the first real friend I've ever had-"

"And I told you I would try."

"No, you said 'I will.'"

"Clara, you know that sometimes-"

"Your job takes priority," I cross my arms."Yeah well 'sometimes' kind of feels like all the time."

She clenches her jaw. "Look I know it hasn't been easy. But I do what I do so other families can have all the freedom you have."

"And what is the point if you sacrifice your own family in the process?"

To this she says nothing. And I know I stuck a nerve, she having her own issues with her father to this day.

"Thomas asked me to go to Montfort with him. And I said I would."

"No."

"Just like that? Not even a second's thought?"

"You're not going, Clara. That I can promise you."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm not one of your soldiers, mom."

"You're right. You're not. But you are my daughter and it's my job to protect you."

"I'm twenty years old. Thomas is nineteen and his parents let him go to a completely different country without knowing anyone. At least with him I know someone."

"But I don't know him."

"Well you would've if-"

"I'm done having this conversation, Clara-"

"Just because Dad died doesn't mean I have to stop living!"

We both gasp at the outburst.

We both hold our breath. And I instantly want to take it back. But the sorrow in my mother's eyes tells me I can't. It's not possible.

The damage is done. And I want so badly to disappear, so much it hurts. My hands begin to shake again. My whole body is shaking, my chest tightens until it feels like I'll cave in on myself. I blink.

And then I do.

end of chapter*

 ** _ANALYSIS_**

 ** _hello my children, I am alive, obviously._** **_I know I've made a lot of promises of how often I would update. And I meant it when i said it, but i didn't realize how unrealistic it was. But I'm trying, please know that i am trying. Every view of this story means so much to me. You all mean so much to me._** ** _But can't make any promises of how much I can update. Just know I'll do my best._** ** _But anyway. Behind this chapter. I know I'm reusing some past song suggestions._**

 ** _In SPCLG I used this song for Maven back when he thought Mare was dead. But now I'm using this for Clara, and I think it might even be more appropriate._** ** _I also wanted to explore how Clara grew up and how I think not having Shade in her life might have affected her upbringing._** ** _For example, a lot of couples often balance each other out. And I think without Shade Farley would have her struggles with her daughter and it might even affect her relationship with her daughter._** ** _And when you're moving around a lot it is difficult to stay grounded, and I think not really having a place to call home would affect Clara in a lot of ways._**

 ** _Now…._** ** _So bad news. I already wrote chapter 6 and was planning on posting it with this one to make for not posting in a while, but it was... lost._** ** _So I just have to write it over again. So no worries! See you soon!_**


End file.
